Orange Puffle
The Orange Puffle was discovered on February 25, 2010.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDmVPVC8lJ0 It was previously only rumored to exist. Eventually, there were many sightings on the Club Penguin Island, as well as in a video on the Club Penguin website homepage. A lot was unknown about the Orange Puffle. The first sighting was in a puffle video. It was later spotted in the Box Dimension and the Ski Lodge, coming out of the Cuckoo Clock on the left wall in the place of Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo every half hour. The newest sighting of the Orange Puffle was at the Ski Village, where the Orange Puffle would come when there are 10 orange penguins there. As well as the Blue Puffle, White Puffle and Brown Puffle the Orange Puffle does not have a game it can join in yet, but this might change in the future. History The Orange Puffles are one of the newest Puffle's, where they're available for Penguin's to adopt since February 25, 2010. The Orange Puffles eat almost anything and are the only puffles in Club Penguin to come from a different dimension. Mystery of the Box Dimension Many penguins know that the Orange Puffle is native to the Box Dimension, but there is more than meets the eye. Where did these zany puffles really come from? It all started on March 15, 2012. In the newspaper, Rookie sent in an article about where these puffles might have come from. This might be the theme of the April Fools' Party 2012. Description The Orange Puffle is a zany, curious Puffle. Its eccentric actions and buck teeth enforce this. It is also known that this kind of puffle likes to eat, dance and play, it is one of the most active and sporty puffles discovered in Club Penguin yet, more than the Black Puffle. But it still is lazy. It has a visible black strand of hair on its head, which is curly and long. They are officially known as goofy puffles. Sightings around Club Penguin before availability *Ski Lodge: It came out every 30 minutes (for example, 00:00 and 00:30). The Orange Puffle replaces Fred in the cuckoo clock. *Box Dimension: It came out every 15 minutes (for example, 00:15, 00:30 and 00:45). A box floats past and an Orange Puffle pops out covered in Styrofoam Packing Peanuts(This still happens at the same intervles today. *Ski Village: If 10 Penguins were wearing Orange then Orange Puffle would come down on the Ski Lift and then go back up the Mountain on the Ski Lift. thumb|250px|right|The Orange Puffle sightings (except Ski village one). Characteristics Attitude: Zany, Curious. Favorite toys: Box and Wagon. Elite Puffle Items: None. Special facts: Sleeps very deeply, eats almost and only puffle from different dimension. Favorite game: None. Play: Box appears with ball in it. The puffle takes the ball out and climbs in the box. Better Play: Spins a green hula hoop. Super Play: Goes into a wagon and its wheels break. Then it pumps the wagon's wheels with air and the wagon turns into a monster truck and the puffle rides it. Bath: Jumps on a diving board 3 times before the board snapping and the puffle falling in. Food: Eats the half the bowl then eats the other half and the food. Gum: Blows a big bubble then it swallows it, floats then blows away. Cookie: Eats it with its mouth open, and since it eats with its mouth open crumbs fall out, so it eats the crumbs. Dance: Spins a green hula hoop. Postcard: Rides away on a wagon. Brush: Gives the orange puffle a temporary hair style. Trivia *The Orange Puffle still appears at the Box Dimension even after it's released. *The Orange Puffle has not yet been adapted into the My Puffle book, so there is a Blue Puffle instead. *An Orange Puffle is now in Puffle Roundup, so it makes squeaking noises. *An Orange Puffle is often called goofy. *Some Orange Puffles can break the fourth wall. *The Orange Puffle's intelligence is not known since its goofy appearance makes it look not so bright. * In an issue of The Club Penguin Times it is said that Orange Puffles may have been native to the Box Dimension, making them the only creatures on Club Penguin Island to come from a different dimension. *They are the only puffles that have buck teeth. *Orange Puffles like to eat pizza. *Orange puffles may be a puffle that can play Pizzatron 3000 because in the Stamp Book on the Pizzatron 3000 page, you see an orange puffle on pizzas in the top right corner. *They don't really take things really seriously. Gallery Orange puffle in-game Orange puffle old look.png|The orange puffle's old look in-game. orange puffle new look.png|The orange puffle's new look in-game. Orange puffle on walk..png|A penguin walking a orange puffle in-game. Screenshot_640.png|joining the Puffle Party 2012 Orange Puffle Caring Card orange puffle care card.png|The orange puffle Caring Card. Orange puffle actions Orange puffle playing.png|Orange puffle sleeping. orange puffle plauing again.png|An orange puffle playing. orange puffle playing with his items.png|Another orange puffle playing with Wagon. orange puffle playing on a furniture.png|Orange puffle playing with one of the furnitures. orange puffle taking bath.png|Orange puffle taking bath. orange puffle brush.png|Orange puffle being brushed. Appearance in Club Penguin File:Wow an orange puffle!!.png|The Orange Puffle Seen in the Puffle Video File:Orange_Puffle_in_Ski_Lift-5-.gif|Orange Puffle in Ski Village (Click on picture to see clip.) File:Orange Puffle in coco clock Ski Lodge-5-.gif|The Orange puffle in the Ski Lodge. (Click on picture to see clip.) File:Orange Puffle at Box Dimension.gif|The Orange Puffle in the Box Dimension. File:Orange Puffle At pet shop.png|An Orange Puffle at the Pet Shop. Orange puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Orange puffle plush along with the other puffles. File:OrangePuffleToy.png|The Orange Puffle Toy on the What's New Blog. Artwork File:OrangePuffle2.png|Orange Puffle playing with the Blue and Green puffles. Screen shot 2011-07-19 at 5.45.49 PM.png|The orange puffle eating a pizza box. 91_lrg-1024.jpg|An Orange Puffle Background. 65_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper of the orange puffle with other puffles. Others File:Orange Puffle Plays with Hula Hoop-4-.gif|The Orange puffle dancing. File:Orange Puffle Pics.jpg|6 Pictures of the Orange Puffle shown on many blogs. File:OrangePuffle1.png|The Orange Puffle driving on its "Monster Truck Wagon". File:OrangePuffle3.png|A screenshot from the newspaper. File:Orange Puffle Page.png|The Orange Puffle page in the Adopt A Pet catalog. File:Orangepufflestartpage.png|The Orange Puffle at the Login Screen. File:Clubpenguinyearbook09-10.png|An Orange Puffle seen on the Yearbook 2009 - 2010. File:Orange Puffle Pin.png|Orange Puffle Pin. Snow Fort puffle (1).PNG|A orange puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The Orange Puffle Seen in the Puffle Video. Login screen.png|The Orange Puffle seen on the login screen for April Fools' Party 2012. See also *Puffle *White Puffle *Puffle Party 2010 Sources and references Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Ski Village Category:Creatures Category:Article Category:Pets Category:Dimensions